Old Lace
by The Thorned Rose
Summary: Pegasus Kidnaps Tea, believing she is his wife's reincarnate. Days turn into months missing and the police have closed the case. Can Yugi and the gang find Tea? Or will she receive help from an unlikely source.


It was just another night in domino; the moon was shining, parents were busy putting their children in bed, and Tea Gardener was walking home from dance class. She was completely unaware that she was being followed and has been for the past several weeks. A man in a black car drove at a safe distance behind her, 'It has to be her,' he thought to himself. 'Her facial features are so similar. Her personality is just as bubbly as I remember it. The only thing different was her brown hair. He has known it was her since he first laid eyes on her at duelist kingdom.' He looked down at a picture of his deceased wife and whispered, "Don't worry Cecelia, I will make you remember who you are." Now in an area completely void of human habitation…well except for one person, but his eyes were glued to a computer screen, he picked up his cellphone and called his contact, "It's time boys!"

Suddenly out of an alley close to Kaiba Corp, a black van sped out and stopped next to her. A two men wearing ski masks, came out from the shadows and grabbed her. She struggled but they placed a rag in front of her face. Suddenly her body went limp. They threw her in the van and sped off.

The man in the black car smiled and took off his sunglasses. "I better get back to the penthouse to greet my wife." He drove off heading to where his new office was located. On the 38th floor of the building his personal office and penthouse was located. As soon as you exited the elevator, you were presented to a very large office. A secret book on the bookshelf revealed the entrance to his penthouse and soon to be his beautiful wife's home as well.

On the ride to the penthouse, Tea woke up and found that her hands and legs were tied. She went to scream for help but soon discovered her mouth was covered. There was no getting out of this now.

The sound of a ding signaled the three people he was waiting for had arrived. Bandit Keith who had been carrying the tied up girl, threw Tea on the floor. Pegasus ran to her side, "Gentlemen, this is no way to treat a lady! I am terribly sorry Cecelia," he said as he removed the duct tape from her mouth.

"Actually Pegasus, the name is Tea. And, how dare you pull that stunt you pulled today? Are you still a little sore from losing to Yugi in that duel?" she asked venomously.

To this Pegasus actually started laughing, "Oh my darling Cecilia, after all this time you certainly haven't lost your spirit!"

"My name is not CECILIA!" She screamed, "And I will make sure everyone in this whole building knows it if you do not let me go this instant!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Temper Temper my darling!" Pegasus then turned to the other masked man. He took his mask off revealing Valon. Pegasus suggested, "There is hair dye in the bathroom. Make sure she gets all dolled up and then we will have dinner.

Valon nodded and untied the girl, she ran to the elevator trying to escape and for some reason they didn't stop her. Unfortunately, the elevator refused to open. Valon then explained, "You need a key to access the elevator to and from this room. Pegasus and I are the only ones with a key." She then started to pound on it and screamed as loud as she could to get help from somebody… anybody. "This entire floor is also sound proof," Valon clarified. She bowed her head in defeat, tears were falling freely and he walked over to the book case. Pegasus pulled out a button on his keys and the bookshelf opened revealing a very nice and large penthouse. "After you," Valon said politely. He wasn't expecting the death glare she gave him.

He led her to the bathroom and handed her a box of blond hair dye, a box which she assumed had some designer clothes in it, and a photograph. He then said, "Make yourself resemble her as much as possible."

"Or what?" she challenged.

He let out a sigh and pulled out a gun. Her eyes grew wide in fear and she he slammed the bathroom door. He sat on the floor outside because he was supposed to keep guard. She looked around the bathroom and saw to the right, there was a large amount of new makeup and a glass jewelry box containing several different necklaces, on the mahogany vanity across from the counter. On the left a hairdryer was attached to the wall and there was several curling products sitting on the counter. To the back of the large bathroom, there was a large bathtub and a door which she assumed lead to the toilet.

She sat on the side of the tub and began to start dyeing her brown locks to blond. After finishing the dyeing process and drying her hair, she looked at the photograph Valon gave her and truly realized how much she resembled Pegasus's dead wife Cecelia.

She then opened the box Valon had given her and found a very old fashioned sky blue dress. It had 3 pink bows on the bodice and fluted sleeves. 'Oh, this is going to be hell,' she thought to herself as she put the gown on. If that wasn't bad enough, the dress was covered in ruffles and had a matching pink hair bow. Taking a final glance at the photo she decided to skip the jewelry and make up. After all, she was trying to convince him that she wasn't his wife Cecelia.

She stepped out the bathroom and Valon stood up. "Wow, you really do look like her," he said in amazement.

He handed her a pair of pink heals and told her to follow.

Pegasus stood in the kitchen dressed in a fancy red suit, waiting for his beloved to enter. When Tea entered the kitchen in his wife's gown he was astonished. He pulled a red rose from behind his back and said, "I knew it was you Cecilia."

….

The phone rang at the game shop. It was late at night so Yugi got up out of his bed. "Hello," he mumbled sleepily.

"Yugi, This is Ms. Gardener, Tea's mom." said the voice on the telephone.

Questions like, 'Why would she be calling? Why so late?' ran through his head. "Yes Ms. Gardener, can I help you?" He asked curiously.

A frightened voice asked, "Did Tea spend the night at your house, because she didn't come home last night?"

Yugi's eyes became wide. Tea didn't make it home! Where can she be? "No mam she didn't. But, calm down, I will call up the gang and see if she is staying with one of them. If not, we can all go searching for her. There is strength in numbers after all."

"Okay, I will be at the game shop in a few minutes." She answered.

Yugi quickly responded, "No, I need you to stay at home in case she returns. If we do need to go searching for her I will text you all our cellphone numbers so we can keep in touch. I gotta go call the gang. I will let you know what is going on as soon as I know something. Bye."

He quickly hung up the phone and started making calls.

…

"I am not Cecelia, Pegasus. My name is Tea Gardener. Why aren't you listening to me?" She asked angrily.

Pegasus picked up his wine glass and swished the contents around the glass while answering, "Oh I realize your name is Tea in this life. However, in your past life your name was Cecelia. You were my soulmate and I intend on reminding you of that."

"Past life, soul mate? Look Pegasus you have this all wrong. I am not your wife reincarnated, this is ridiculous." She retorted angrily.

"No darling, it makes perfect sense. Your looks are almost exact as well as your personality. You are 16 years old, Cecilia died 17 years ago. I know it is you. You just need something to jog your memory. Before we get into that, let's eat."

…

Yugi and his friends Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Mai met up at the game shop to start a search party. Each drove all over town looking for Tea. However, no one found anything that might signal where Tea might have went. They even checked the dance studio to see if she might have fallen asleep there. They were about to give up for the night when Mai said, "Hey, why don't we ask Kaiba?"

Joey scoffed, "No offence Mai, but Kaiba and Tea have never been on the best terms. Why do you think he would know something?"

"I don't," she replied simply, "But, doesn't she take the same route every day from dance school?"

"That's right," Yugi answers, "She passes right in front of Kaiba Corp."

"Well maybe Kaiba's video cameras caught something." She concluded.

"Do you think Kaiba would be there this late?" Tristan asked.

"Moneybags is always awake," Joey answered, "I am seriously wondering if he is a vampire or something."

…

Kaiba was clicking away at his laptop, when he heard a knock at the door. With Mokuba a sleep on the couch and all of his workers home at this time, Kaiba became suspicious. He opened his top drawer and placed his hand on his pistol. "Come in." He said cautiously.

When a mop of spikey black, red, and gold hair walked in, he placed his pistol back in his drawer and asked, "What do you want?"

"What ya doin' with a gun Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"You decided to show up at my office at 2:00 in the morning. Generally anyone out past 12:00 is up to no good. Especially if you happen to run a multibillion dollar corporation. Now I will ask you again what do you want mutt?" Kaiba asked.

Before Joey could retort, Tristan said, "We were wondering if we could check out your surveillance videos,"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What for?" He turned his head when he heard something glass break. Joey froze in place and Kaiba let out an irritated sigh, "Yugi, you do realize there are some leash laws you are breaking right now?"

"Why you little," Joey screamed as he charged towards the desk when he was stopped by Tristan holding onto the back of his shirt.

"Please, Kaiba this is a serious matter we are tending to." Serenity begged.

Kaiba smirked, "Oh, I am sorry serenity. I didn't know he was your Seeing Eye dog. Now if someone would tell me what the issue is instead of wasting my time, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Tea is missing." Mai said impatiently. She was obviously just as irritated about the time they were wasting as Kaiba was.

"Tea is missing?" Mokuba said sleepily, the crash of the figureine had woken him from his slumber.

Kaiba looked around and noticed her presence definitely was missing. He said, "I should have realized, you know with the lack of friendship speeches floating around."

Yugi then continued, "Tea passes Kaiba Corp. every day to and from her ballet school."

Kaiba started to type on his computer and pulled up today's surveillance footage. "What time does she go to dance school?"

"Right after school," Tristan answered.

He fast-forwarded through the footage until a familiar face came on camera. The gang surrounded his chair and watched her until she was off screen.

"Okay, she made it past your building to her dance school. But what about on her way back? I heard her tell me she was going to stay at the dance studio until 7:30 tonight." Mai asked.

Seto Kaiba continued to fast-forward until about 8:00, her dance studio was about 30 minutes from Kaiba corp. About 3 minutes in she appeared on screen. However, she wasn't the only one. He saw two men sneak up on her. She put up a fight but immediately stopped struggling when the placed a rag over her mouth and nose.

Joey heard Kaiba mumble, "They must have used chloroform."

They pulled her in the van and sped away.

"We gotta do something big brother!" Mokuba shrieked in horror.

Kaiba picked up the phone and called the police, but not before mumbling, "Great another scandal at Kaiba corp."

After he got off the phone he said to the group, "I will get some private detectives on this as well. However, I cannot guarantee her safety."

"We understand Kaiba. Thank you." Serenity said.

"


End file.
